Eliza
by murdercrowther
Summary: The Autobots pick up two new members in the three weeks after Prowl's death. One is the cousin of Sari Sumdac, a cheerful and lively girl, the other is a Government official spy, posing as the Secretary of Isaac Sumdac. But as the months draw to a close, an old friend will return and the feelings of the impassive spy will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1: The New

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

BAM!

Optimus was slammed into the building. They were fighting the recently escaped Blitzwing. After Prowl had given his life to save Detroit, the Autobots had returned to their home away from home.

Due to a bomb being smuggled into the cells, the triple face was able to escape. But his mind had lost any sanity it had previously, if any. He hadn't tried to free any other prisoners, not even Megatron himself. He was that far gone.

'HA HA HA!' laughed Random, 'Look! Zhe Autobots are trying to stop me! HA HA HA!'

'Zhey vill be crushed into dust!' Shouted Hot head, aiming for Bumblebee. The yellow bot dodged the shot and shouted to the others.

'Hey! Anyone got an idea how to stop him!'

'Relax Bumblebee! We took him down before, we can do it again.' Sari replied as she sped past. Bumblebee stared after her, momentarily forgetting the battle. That is, until Ratchets voice jolted him back into reality.

'Look alive kid! We've gotta job to do here,' Bumblebee started shooting again. Optimus grabbed his axe from the road and started running towards the Decepticon.

_Why is it so hard to take him down? _Was the simultaneous thought of everyone there. Of course the answer was there, staring them in the face, or lingering in the back of their minds. They were grieving. It was distracting.

Eventually though, Blitzwing was defeated, but not by them. He just fell into a sniveling heap. It was pathetic really. He was THAT far gone.

Bulkhead and Optimus grabbed the Con and took him to the Spacebridge. Once that was taken care of, they went back to the plant. Sari and Bumblebee were playing videogames; Ratchet had busied himself cleaning medical utensils. Bulkhead went to work on painting and Optimus just stood there and watched them. He knew they missed Prowl. All of them did.

The alarm sounded again. The six moaned. They just got back.

'I'm on level two hundred and seven! I can't go now!' Bumblebee moaned. Sari slapped him up the helm.

'We have a job to do Bumblebee. Even if we already exhausted ourselves today,' she mumbled out the last part.

Optimus sighed, 'Autobots… huh, just come on.' He couldn't even be bothered to finish his sentence.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, they found the Angry archer and Professor Princess destroying the bank.

'Oy, not these guys again.' Groaned Sari.

'Ah, my arch foes. The Autobots and there techno organic friend,' Sneered the Archer.

There was an explosion behind him, and Professor Princess appeared afterwards, carrying an enormous load of money in a brown bag.

'Bad Robots,' shouted the five year old, 'You need to be destroyed.' She pointed her weird wand thing towards them, and a bright and colourful light was aimed at them. They dodged it and started to fight back.

The archer shot his arrows but then stopped, 'Only five robots. What hath happened to the sixth?' he asked.

They didn't reply. They just kept fighting them. Eventually the two villains were joined by Slow mo and Nanosec.

Unfortunately, Slow mo had stumbled upon another all spark fragment. This was just great. The one fragment that could've spared Prowl's life and this villainous leech had it.

She froze Bumblebee in place, and proceeded to target Bulkhead. She was just about to fire, until a black haired girl wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans pushed her away and grabbed the device, before crushing it under foot.

'NO!' shouted Slow mo. This drew the attention of the other criminals. Enough of a distraction for the Autobots to take advantage of. The villains were downed in minutes and handed over to the police. They then turned towards the girl.

She was smiling, 'Hi!' she said cheerfully, waving at that them.

'Hi…' Bumblebee answered slowly, 'Um… thanks for getting her device.'

'Hey, no problem.' She was very perky.

Optimus spoke, 'We are grateful for your assistance. Who, exactly are you?' he asked.

She face palmed, 'Sorry. My name's Myra. Myra Owen.'

'Hey, I know you!' Sari shouted, 'You came to visit me and my dad a few years ago. I never really got to know you but I remember your name.'

The girl put on an expression of faked hurt, 'Why, Sari? How could you forget your own cousin?'

'Cousin?' Sari was puzzled. This only lasted for a few seconds though, 'Yes! I have a cousin!' the bots were taken aback by her reaction.

'That's right kid. I didn't think you'd be a teenager already. You were about four when I last saw you. That was five years ago. Now your, sixteen or something.' Myra was confused.

'Let's just say I had an upgrade. What are you doing back in Detroit?' Sari asked, changing the subject.

'I came here for work. Don't know where I'm gonna stay though,' she looked at her surroundings.

'You can stay with us!' Sari suggested.

'I don't want to be a burden-' she started, but Sari cut her off.

'You won't. And you can get to know the Bots,' Sari gestured to the five Autobots behind her, 'We can show you their base, and you can com eon missions and…' Sari continued listing off things. Bumblebee and Bulkhead joined in eventually. Even Prime and Ratchet added in their two cents worth.

After Sari had finished explaining, Myra had a huge smile on her face, 'It sounds awesome!' She squealed. _So freaking POSITIVE!_

This was the thought going through the girl's mind, who was watching the scene below her from the roof. She had been assigned a mission, and she intended to carry out that priority. No matter how infuriating it could be.

'Can you fend for yourself, Myra?' asked Optimus. She nodded.

'I took lessons in Karate and hand to hand combat ever since I was five. I may not be able to take down a dece- what did you call them?' she asked Sari.

'Decepticons.' Her cousin replied.

'Right, cool. I may not be able to take down a Decepticon, but I can help you with those crooks.' She motioned to the cuffed villains.

'Then Myra… welcome to the Team.' Prime announced. Sari grabbed Myra's hand and dragged her towards Bumblebee, who transformed.

'Come on, we're taking you to the plant.' Sari said. _Amazing how she could be so friendly to someone she hardly remembered._

Once the Autobots had left, the girl on the roof got a call. She pressed the comm. Button and a voice permeated her ear.

/: _Have you found them_:/ the male voice of her superior asked.

'Affirmative,' she replied, 'Subjects are heading west. Pursuit will be initiated.'

/: _Remember to approach them in a more casual manner. Make them earn your trust. Our client is extremely concerned_:/

'Understood. Proceeding with caution.' She was about to jump from the roof, but the male voice had one more thing to say.

/: _Agent Mclenn, if you fail this task, the consequences will be dire. Do not let personal feelings interfere with business_:/

She was a heartbeat in answering, 'Yes, sir.' She was married to her work. Nothing could ever woo her into any romantic relationship. One had come close at a time, but he had left for another. She would never forgive him. She _could _never forgive him. He basically ripped out her heart and showed it to her that day. From then on, she avoided any mans advance, and she had been successful in life.

But now, back to her first priority.

She knew she must get close to the girls, so after she located the base of the Autobots, she would enter Sumdac Industries. Fake identifications were her specialty.

With simple computer algorithms, and a printer, Agent Mclenn would become Eliza Jover, secretary to Isaac Sumdac.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

**SUMDAC TOWER**

(Sari's POV)

I sped over to SumdacTower. After I had shown Myra around the base I decided to tell my dad that she was here, then beg him to let her stay with us. This was gonna be fun. I had perfected the begging face and he could never say no.

I know it may seem weird that I wholeheartedly trust Myra, even without knowing her for very long, but there was something about her that just made it feel natural. Besides, we needed another girl on the team.

I reached the entrance and walked in. Same as always. The lift, the marble floor, the desk, the robot secretary-

I stopped in my tracks. The person I was looking at was in her early twenties, dark brown hair in a bun, square rimmed glasses over equally brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit. And she was screaming bloody murder into a phone.

'NO! You listen to me you bastard! We won't take any more of your- Hello? Hello? Damn it!' she shouted. She then saw me. Her face paled, 'Oh, hello.' She said slowly.

'Hi…' I replied. Who was this? 'Um… who are you?'

'I'm the new secretary. My name's Eliza Jover. You must be Sari, Professor Sumdac's daughter.'

'Yes,' I replied evenly. How did she know that? I pushed the thought out of my mind. It was very easy to look up who I was, so it wasn't too suspicious, 'Is my dad here?'

'Yes, he's in his office at the moment, going over documents.' She explained. I nodded my thanks and went to the lift.

I stopped before I got in, 'When did you start?' I asked.

She hesitated for a moment. Strange. 'Your father hired me yesterday, when you were out.' She said. I looked at her a little longer before shrugging. I entered the lift and the doors closed behind me.

The ride up was long. I started humming a song my dad sung me when I was smaller. Wait a minute. How did she know I was out yesterday? I could've easily been up in my room all day and she wouldn't have known better.

This thought plagued me all the way to the top, as well as the walk to my dad's office. I entered and he looked up. Immediately my thoughts were back on my cousin.

'Hey dad!' I said. He smiled.

'Hello Sari! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the Autobots.' He asked.

'I was. I just came to ask you something,' my eyes went big, 'I met my cousin Myra today,' I told him. His smile widened.

'That is great! How is she?' he questioned me.

'She's good. I introduced her to the Autobots, and she's back at the base now. I was wondering if she could stay with us?' at this I really laid on the begging face. He fell for it like a charm.

'Of course she can stay! I'll get the staff to set up a room.' He began to scribble down some notes. I smiled. Perfect.

I turned to go, but stopped. That girl still nagged at my mind. I looked at my dad, 'Hey dad?' I asked.

'Yes Sari,' he said, not looking up from his work. I took in a deep breath.

'Why is there a new secretary?' he stopped and looked up.

'The old one malfunctioned and started attacking my clients. It was very strange. The robot was working fine the previous day. I suppose I could've fixed it, but I didn't want it failing again, so instead I hired Ms. Jover,' he replied.

She wasn't married. I know it's rather stereotypical, but I pictured Secretaries being married, and living in a small house with two kids and a husband.

And then there was the thing with the robot secretary. She had been working just fine, but then she just stopped. What was up with that?

I knew this would pester me all day, so I just nodded to my dad and left.

I'm sure a ride would clear my head.

* * *

(Myra's POV)

I looked around the Autobot's base. This place is amazing! The bots are really nice to. There's Optimus, the leader, Ratchet, the medic, Bumblebee, the scout, and Bulkhead, the wrecker.

At the moment, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were showing me around.

'… and this is my room,' said Bulkhead as we reached a large door. He opened it and I looked in. Wow. There were loads of paintings in there.

'These are awesome!' I said as I looked at one of the art pieces. He blushed at my compliment.

'Hey do you like videogames?' asked Bumblebee.

'Oh yeah! My second favourite thing in the world,' I said excitedly. He quirked an eye at me.

'What's the first thing?' he asked.

'My family.' I replied. I know, corny, but I am really grateful. Unlike most of the world, I don't take these things for granted. One day, they might not be there.

Bumblebee nodded at my response, but then got back to the videogames.

'You want a match?' he asked.

'Definitely.' I replied. This'll be fun. We raced each other down the hall to the main room, Bulkhead crashing behind us.

We then ran by a room with an open roof and a huge tree growing out of it. I stopped. Bumblebee screeched to a halt, noticing I was no longer following, and Bulkhead slammed into him. I stifled a giggle.

'Hey, why'd you stop?' asked Bulkhead. I pointed into the room.

'You showed me all of your rooms, who's is this?' I questioned. It was very open and breezy.

Their faces fell, 'What's wrong?' I asked. They looked towards each other, then stood up and came over. I didn't like where this was going.

'This room belonged to a friend of ours, who sacrificed his spark to save Detroit from the Decepticons. His shell is in a tomb on Cybertron. We kept his armor here,' Bulkhead gestured to a helmet, and other metal garments, that resembled samurai armor, 'He's in the well of Allsparks now.' Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked very down. This must have happened recently.

'I'm sorry,' I said. Bumblebee looked towards me, his expression soft.

'Don't be. You weren't there.' he said quietly.

I smiled slightly, 'He sounds great. Wish I could've known him.'

Bumblebee smiled at that, 'He was rather uptight, and a total nature lover.' He explained, his smile growing bigger. I smiled wider.

'Come on. Let's go see what videogames you have.'

* * *

**AUTOBOT COMMAND BUILDING, CYBERTRON**

**TOMB LOCATION**

Prowl's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, his grey visor shadowed. Ultra Magnus looked down at him.

'Thank you Prowl, for what you did to help end this war.' The leader of the Autobots left the room. If Prowl could've replied he would've told the Magnus that he should not thank him, thank the ones who were still alive to hear him.

The room was dark, the only light source coming from a blue light above his head. It never turned off; it was certified to be an eternal light glow, never ending. But today it started flickering. Slightly at first, but then turning off for an entire minute before it slowly hummed back.

A few Autobots had noticed that, but had dismissed it just as quickly. There were always some faults concerning the electronics, especially so far down here.

The light shut off again, but this time it did not come back on. The room was plunged into darkness.

Meanwhile, in the court room, Ultra Magnus was seeing to the trial of Megatron, the most evil of the Decepticons, as well as his "Servants".

'Megatron, how do you plead?' asked the Magnus. Megatron smirked.

'I can plead all I want; it won't change your mind.' The leader of the Decepticons looked straight at Ultra Magnus.

'That's correct Megatron. Your crimes against the Autobots meet no ends. Unless there is a miracle to save you, you will be publicly executed, and your head hung on the wall.' Sneered Sentinel prime.

Megatron scowled, 'I was not talking to you, filth.' He hissed. Sentinel walked up to him, and shoved a finger in his face.

'You are hardly in the position to speak to somebody higher than you so disrespectfully while your fate is about to be decided!' Shouted Sentinel. Ultra Magnus watched the scene before him. His expression had not changed.

The other Autobots present started arguing. This lasted fro a few minutes, before Ultra Magnus slammed down the Magnus hammer.

'Enough!' his voice boomed out across the room. The talking ceased and all eyes were turned towards him.

'Time to get back to the point at hand.' He said, 'Megatron you-' he was cut off as Cliffjumper ran into the room, a terrified expression on his face.

'Cliffjumper what is the meaning of-' Sentinel started, but the red Autobot turned his attention to his leader.

'Sir,' he started, 'The space bridge has been activated. It's coordinates set to Earth,' he panted.

'What does this have to do with-' Once again Sentinel was cut off.

'Is it Decepticons Cliffjumper?' asked the Magnus.

'No, sir,' he hesitated clearly scared to go on, 'It was an Autobot, sir.'

'Who is it?' asked Ultra Magnus. He was growing slightly worried now. Cliffjumper didn't usually get this worked up about the Spacebridge, especially if it was just an Autobot.

'Well sir I- I don't really know how-' Sentinel cut in, who was getting increasingly annoyed.

'What is it soldier!' He shouted, 'Spit it out!'

'It's Prowl sir,' Cliffjumper shouted suddenly, 'He came up to the control module and set the coordinates. He then just left,' the Autobot was visibly quaking now. All the Autobots optics widened at that.

'How is this possible?' whispered Ultra Magnus. His thoughts were drawn, as he heard Megatron let out a low, dark laugh.

'So, the Ninja has returned,' he looked towards Sentinel, 'Looks like the miracle I need has been offered by Primus himself. Many will be willing to extract me through this chaos. Or better yet,' his stasis cuffs fell off, 'I'll just free myself.' The Decepticon started firing at the Autobots present. They in turn fired back.

Ultra Magnus readied his hammer. Megatron saw this.

'Ah well, another time then.' he blasted a hole through the wall and flew out.

Magnus activated his long range comm.

/: _Ultra Magnus to all Autobots. Megatron has escaped, I repeat, Megatron has escaped. Activate all forces and pursue_:/

All that went through his processor now was two things.

Megatron was free, and will probably wreaking havoc on Earth any time now, along with his hiding forces.

And Prowl, was alive.

'Get me Optimus Prime on the line!' He ordered. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: What news?

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

Myra and Bumblebee were on level six of the racing game they were currently engaged with, and Bulkhead sitting behind them, drinking oil. Sari came screeching in. Nobody looked up. She saw them on the couch and saw the game.

'Cool, whose winning?' she asked, hopping onto the back of the cement couch.

'Nobody. So far it's a tie,' Bumblebee replied. Sari sat down and watched, occasionally cheering one on. Eventually though, Myra won the game.

'Woo hoo!' she shouted at the top of her voice, with Sari joining in with her. Bumblebee's jaw hit the floor.

'KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!' Shouted Ratchet, 'SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE!'

'Sorry,' Myra called back. Bumblebee rolled his optics at the grumpy medic.

'You're really good at this,' Bumblebee said, indicating the videogame.

'Thanks. My job is testing computer games.' She replied. Sari and Bumblebee's eyes widened.

'You have a job testing videogames?' Bulkhead was the one that asked, considering that Bumblebee and Sari were still stuck in stunned silence.

'Yep. Best job in the world. The pay isn't bad either,' she explained.

Bumblebee and Sari were still stunned when Optimus entered the room, five minutes later. He looked towards them and his optic lifted.

'Should I even ask?' he said, staring at Bumblebee and Sari. Bulkhead shook his helm.

'Probably not,' the alarm sounded.

Sari and Bee groaned, 'Not again!' the moaned simultaneously.

'It's the third one this day.' Pointed out Bulkhead.

Optimus went and looked at the display.

'So, is it Decepticons?' asked Ratchet, coming into the room. Optimus shook his head.

'Masterson's out and causing havoc with a new ray gun.' He replied.

'Cool, some action!' shouted Myra, who jumped off the couch. She looked hopefully at Optimus. He smiled.

'Sari, Bumblebee. You two and Myra can handle this one,' he decided.

'Ah, but we don't want to,' Sari whined.

'Oh come on Sari. You can show me a few of your moves,' encouraged Myra. Finally the two gave in.

Bumblebee transformed and the two girls got in, Myra in the drivers seat, Sari in the passengers.

They sped off to the docks, a black Mercedes following behind them.

* * *

Once they arrived, they saw an entire ship blow up in a blinding flash of light. They heard Masterson's maniacal laugh, as he walked towards them.

'Well, well, look who it is. The robot,' he looked towards Sari, 'The techno organic. Looking good by the way,' at this Bumblebee growled, 'Oh, did I strike a nerve?' he asked. Then he turned towards Myra, 'Well hello beautiful!' he whistled, 'What's your name gorgeous?'

'Myra, and I don't take compliments from noobs,' Sari and Bumblebee had informed her about Masterson's main name caller.

It did the trick. He started fuming, 'Oh, you're gonna pay for that.' He shot the gun towards them but they dodged.

Sari and Myra ran left while Bumblebee ran towards some shipping crates. Henry looked between the two, then decided to try take out the larger threat. He started shooting at Bee. The yellow bot moved quickly. Masterson scowled and turned towards the two girls. He fired. It hit the wall behind them and debris started raining down around them. Sari changed into robot mode and grabbed onto Myra's wrist and started running.

'You weren't exaggerating when you said you got an upgrade,' she remarked, looking at her younger cousin.

'Gotta keep up with the times,' Sari joked. She fired at some of the rocks blocking her way. They reached the other side and stopped next to Bumblebee.

Masterson glared at the three.

'You've got a lot of nerve still standing,' he sneered. Bee smirked.

'You've got a lot of nerve to free yourself and get embarrassed again,' he said.

Sari face palmed, 'Oh come on Bumblebee! You couldn't have come up with anything better.'

'Hey, it was the best I could come up with, given our current situation,' he defended himself.

Masterson took advantage of this distraction. He aimed the gun at them and it started powering up.

'Guys!' shouted Myra. They all looked towards Masterson. He started to pull the trigger.

Bumblebee transformed, 'Get in!' he shouted. The two girls reached inside, but not before they heard a shot ring through the air. They waited for the impact, but nothing came. They looked out and saw Masterson clutching his leg in pain. A girl stood behind him, gun in hand.

Sari's eyes widened, 'That's my dad's new secretary!' she said to Bumblebee and Myra. Bumblebee transformed

'What's a secretary doing with a gun?' he asked. Eliza walked over to Masterson and cuffed him. She looked towards them. She was wearing dark sunglasses, and a black suit.

'Sari.' She said. The techno organic nodded slowly. Eliza walked over.

She introduced herself to Myra and Bumblebee, 'I am Eliza Jover, secretary to Isaac Sumdac. I have been charged with looking after both Sari and you,' she gestured to Myra.

'So… kinda like a bodyguard?' asked Bumblebee. Eliza removed her glasses.

'Exactly. Now I believe you need to return to base. The police will handle him,' she pointed towards Masterson, who was groaning in pain, 'You will be taking me with you.'

'Sorry, can't let just anyone know about our station,' said Bumblebee, 'Can't reveal it's location.'

'That is not a priority,' said Eliza, walking back to her Mercedes, 'I already know its location.'

Bumblebee and Sari looked confused, 'But you just joined my dads company yesterday, how would you have known?' asked Sari.

'Your dad told me when he hired me. Now come on.' She got in her car and drove off.

'Wow,' said Bee, 'She reminds me of Prowl.'

'Which part?' asked Sari.

'His seriousness,' he transformed and Sari and Myra got in. Boy were they gonna have some explaining to do.

* * *

'Thank you, Ultra Magnus sir,' Optimus was saying as Bumblebee pulled up, a black Mercedes following behind him.

Sari and Myra got out and Bee transformed.

'Hey Prime,' Sari greeted him. He jumped slightly and his expression was troubled, 'Whoa, what's up with you big guy? Looks like you've seen a ghost.'

'I might as well have,' he replied. He glanced at the car behind them. Eliza got out.

'Sari,' Optimus' tone was low, 'Who is this?' he asked with slight anger to his voice.

Sari laughed nervously, 'Funny story…' Sari explained what had happened and who she was.

'Optimus prime.' Her tone was filled with authority, 'Pleasure. I have a few questions about the base and the operation you're running…' she started to address some issues.

Optimus blinked _She reminds me a lot of Prowl. _That brought his thoughts back to the main revelation he had received a few minutes ago.

He interrupted Eliza, much to her annoyance, 'I received some shocking news just now.' That got the attention of everyone in the room.

'Megatron escaped.' This raised a few voices. Ratchets being the loudest.

'HOW COULD THOSE RECKLESS, IDIOTIC, FRAGGING…' He continued calling the elite guards some highly colourful words.

'How'd he get out?' asked Sari.

'He took an opportunity of distraction to pick the lock on the stasis cuffs,' Optimus replied. He waited for the inevitable question.

'What distraction?' asked Bulkhead.

Optimus looked at the team he had grown to know and care for. A bunch of space bridge technicians and a techno organic that had saved the fate of Cybertron. They had lost someone dear to them. And now he was back. And their largest foe was out there, coming for them.

He drew in a breath. He didn't need to, but nerves were getting to him, 'Um… well you see… um, you know… that well-'

'Spit it out Prime!' shouted an increasingly annoyed medic.

The leader looked towards them properly.

'Prowl's back.'

* * *

SERIOUSLY REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: Return

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I watched the fight between Henry Masterson, Sari, Bumblebee and a girl I did not know. I contemplated going to help them, but was beat to it by a brown haired woman shooting Masterson in the leg.

She started talking to the others.

'I am Eliza Jover, secretary to Isaac Sumdac…' Eliza. Fascinating.

She got in her car and drove off. I caught the last sentence Bumblebee said before transforming.

'Wow, she reminds me of Prowl.' What? She is nothing like me. Primus, she's probably the opposite of me.

I frowned as they drove off. I jumped down from the building and walked over to Masterson. He was whimpering pathetically. They had forgotten him, without even calling the police. I heard sirens in the distance. Never mind.

I transformed and sped off. A shock went through me. These had kept happening since I was brought back from the well of Allsparks. They were very insignificant, but had been growing in strength minutely. I brushed it off. It would wear down.

The base was coming into view. I took a sharp turn and transformed. I jumped onto the roof and looked in.

'What do you mean Prowl's back? He gave his spark to save Detroit!' shouted Bumblebee. Optimus looked increasingly uncomfortable.

'Yes, we know that, 'But if Cliffjumper is correct, Prowl came to Earth through their space bridge. We have still yet to see him, but we must keep an optic out.'

'HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!' shouted Ratchet, 'We saw his grey shell. He had no spark!' I smirked. They haven't changed a bit.

'Who's Prowl?' asked Eliza. The others looked at her.

'It's nothing-' started Optimus. She cut him off.

'I am in charge of Myra and Sari's well being. I must know everything,' her tone was very commanding. Optimus blinked, suddenly at a total loss.

He composed himself, 'Prowl was an old friend, _is_ an old friend. He gave his life to save the city. And now, we have been informed that he's alive, and on Earth.' He explained.

She looked at him, her emotionless gaze boring deep, 'Is he dangerous?' she asked. I almost laughed.

'He could be, were he to side with the Decepticons, but to his allies he's harmless,' replied Optimus.

'Sometimes,' added in Bumblebee. I groaned silently.

Eliza lifted an eyebrow at the response. She still wasn't convinced. She started to take notes.

Optimus noticed this, 'He's actually a lot like you,' he said quickly. Her head snapped up.

'What?'

'Again?' I said after she had spoken. I clamped a servo over my mouth. Oh slag. I tensed.

They looked up towards the crane. Their eyes and optics widened when they saw me.

'Prowl?' asked Sari. I sighed and jumped down and landed in a crouch. I stood up and looked at them. Their expressions were shocked, except for Eliza who remained impassive, and the other girl, who just looked confused.

'Wait, didn't he die?' the unknown girl asked. Nobody answered. I was then crushed as Bulkhead pulled me into what the humans call a hug.

'The ninja bot's back!' he shouted. I swear to primus I could feel my internal components being crushed.

'Can't…' I managed to say. He took the hint and let me go. I shook a bit as I was getting back up. The next ten minutes consisted of everyone welcoming me back. A simple hello would have sufficed. But despite it all I was glad to be back.

I was introduced to the unknown girl, now Myra, who is Sari's cousin, 'Great to meet you!' she was very exuberant.

A cough came from behind us. I looked towards Eliza. Her arms were crossed over her chest. I went over and stood before her.

'We can skip formalities,' she said stiffly. I nodded.

'Agreed. Professional terms only,' she seemed taken back by my answer.

'Eliza Jover, secretary to Isaac Sumdac.' She introduced herself. I didn't want to say that I already knew.

'Prowl, Tactician.' I replied. She smirked slightly.

'Good to meet you Prowl.'

'Likewise.' I knelt down near her level. I looked at the others. The confused looks on their faces didn't seem to have any purpose-

'Since when were you a Tactician?' asked Ratchet. Oh, right.

I hesitated before answering, 'I was one before I was thrown in the stockades.' Eliza lost her smirk.

'You were in jail?' she asked.

'For a few solar cycles. I was then removed by my Circuit su master.' She looked at me closely.

'What are your thoughts on this song?' she held up a phone that she removed from her pocket and an annoying tune resounded through the warehouse.

'Hey I know this song!' shouted Sari. She started singing along. I grimaced at the small electric device.

'Well?' she was waiting for my answer. I looked at her intently. Her poker face was impressive.

'I find it to be irritable, and quite frankly, wouldn't mind it being destroyed,' I answered her. She paused for a second, and then smiled.

'I think you'll find that we'll get along great.' She said. I grinned.

'I'll count on it.'

* * *

(Myra's POV)

I watched as Prowl went to his room. Amazing. He seems to be the most tolerable of all of them. I turned my attention to Sari and Myra who were now currently engaged in a videogame. When I heard that he had gone to the stockades, I made an instant connection. Both of our younger selves had been rebels, and now we were emotionless stiffs, who disliked modern music.

Optimus approached me, 'Eliza, I know you have a duty to look after Myra and Sari, but I don't know if you should be here-' I cut him off. Time to lay down the law.

'Prime, this is none negotiable. I will remain coming here, regardless of the conditions. Besides,' my lips twitched at this, 'You seemed to trust Myra enough to immediately integrate her.' I pointed this out to him. He begrudgingly nodded.

'I will loosen up however. Consider this a new introduction,' she held out her hand, 'Hello, I am Eliza.'

He smiled, 'I am Optimus Prime, Eliza.' I offered a smile.

'Welcome on board.'

* * *

Thank you to DragonScouter for being the first person to review.

Everybody else, please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Woo hoo!

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I sighed. It was nice being back in my room. I was currently meditating under the tree. It had been two days since I had returned. Things had gone back to normal. Or how it was when I was previously alive. Bulkhead and the Professor were arguing over a now malfunctioning space bridge, Sari and Bumblebee were causing chaos and Optimus was, well, being Optimus and trying to stop the feuds between Bulkhead and the Professor.

There were a few differences. Particularly concerning our new members. Eliza seemed to continuously watch all of us, taking notes and speaking to herself occasionally. And Myra… well I don't really know what she did. She really only came here for about five hours a day, and half way through she just left, wearing very revealing clothing.

Silent footsteps sounded outside my room, and I suppressed a smirk. As much as she'd try, she would not get anything out of me. I grabbed onto one of the branches and shot up into the vegetation. I saw her enter my room and start looking around.

She stared at the tree and then walked over to the base. For once she wasn't in a suit, and her hair was let loose. She knelt down by one of the roots and placed a hand on it. A shock went through me. Primus these were annoying.

Eliza got up and went to the other side of the room. She brought out her small electrical device, that humans call a phone. She started typing on it, then turned towards the tree and clicked something. A flash went off, and she turned the phone towards her. I watched as her eyes widened and she looked towards the branch I was on.

She smirked, 'I know you're there.' I jumped down.

'How could you tell,' my voice was dripping with sarcasm. She smiled.

'Lucky guess. Lovely tree. Is it American Elm?' interesting.

I looked up at the plant, 'I don't know. You're very fascinating Eliza.' She seemed taken back by my reply.

'Flattery won't get you anywhere.' She remarked.

'I was not trying to flatter you. It is merely an observation. You are very different from any other organic I have met.'

'You mean emotionless?'

'No, just… different,' she looked thoughtful. Her next question startled me.

'Did you drink?'

'What?!'

'Did you drink? When you were younger. Before your master got you out of the stockades.' I didn't know how to reply. Any wrong move could get me on her bad side for the rest of my life.

I went with honesty, knowing that she'd probably find out sooner or later, 'Yes I did drink. But on my planet it is called high grade, not alcohol. The effects, however, are very similar. I could be a very violent drunk.' She cocked her head to the side.

'You got any with you now?'

* * *

(Bumblebee's POV)

Sari, Myra and I drove into the base. Myra had asked us to bring her here at half past five. She had brought a large bag with her. I think Sari knew what she was doing but neither of them would tell me. They just snickered every time I asked. It was getting really annoying.

They got out with the bag and I transformed.

'Thanks Bee.' Sari called as she and Myra ran towards her home away from home. I sighed dramatically. Girls.

I looked over at the cement couch. Bulkhead and Ratchet were there watching TV. I went over and joined them.

'Hey little buddy,' Bulkhead greeted, while taking a gulp from his oil, 'How's your day been.'

'The word boring and annoying comes to mind. Sari made me drive to different places all day, then we picked up Myra and they just kept laughing.' I blew out the last part. I looked towards the TV. It seemed to be a show on the anatomy of humans. Great.

'Why are you guys watching this?'

'I want to learn more about human's internal structure.' Replied Ratchet. I looked towards Bulkhead. He shrugged.

'I lost a bet.' I didn't even want to know.

'Hey guys!' I heard Myra call out.

'WHAT!' shouted Ratchet, clearly upset his show was being interrupted.

'Yeesh, grumpy bot,' she murmured. I laughed.

'We just wanted to know where Eliza is. She said that she would loosen up so we are gonna get her to relax.' Sari called back.

'And by relax, we mean hit the town.' Added Myra. The three of us widened our optics at this.

'I'm gonna watch this.' Said Bulkhead, getting up from the couch. Ratchet agreed.

'This will be more interesting than that show,' he gestured to the TV.

'I thought you said-' I started but the doc bot stopped me.

'I know what I said. That was just to get back at Bulkhead. Besides, this is something I will not miss.'

We all went towards the girl's room. They both came out wearing what could only be considered as very beautiful evening wear. Myra was in a long black dress with a slit up the side and long sleeves. She was wearing a golden necklace. And Sari was…

Wow. She was in a red dress that ended just above her knees. It had a v-neck and she was wearing a blue gemmed necklace.

'Take a picture it'll last longer,' Myra spoke up. I felt my cheek plates heat up.

'So have you guys seen Eliza?' asked Sari.

'She was looking around the rooms a few hours ago.' Bulkhead supplied. Sari and Myra sighed.

'Ok, we'll split up. Sari and Bee, you take Prowl and Bulkheads room. Ratchet you take the med bay. Me and Bulk will take Primes.' We all split and headed to our chosen paths.

Sari and I checked Bulkheads first. Everything was in order. The paintings were in their usually messy stack, a few oil cans littered the floor. An empty drum contained his "Paintbrushes" and splattered bits of paint were on the walls.

'Seems normal.' Said Sari.

'Yep. Let's check Prowl's.' I suggested. Sari smiled.

'Let's hope we don't get killed while doing it.' She ran ahead and I hurried to catch up. She's gotten a lot faster since the upgrade. I saw Sari staring into the open door of Prowl's room, a slack expression on her face, and her jaw practically hitting the floor.

'Sari?' I asked. I barely heard the response.

'I found her.'

'Cool,' I commed the others, 'Sari found Eliza. Come to Prowl's room.' I went over and looked in with her. I swear there is nothing that has ever surprised me more.

Prowl and Myra were sitting underneath the tree. Human and Cybertronian sized bottles were strewn across the floor, beer and high grade leaking from both. And the two of them were speaking in slurred words.

'I-I d-don't kn-now. H-how-how about like you-you met some new-new people, w-what would, wha- what would y-you do, i-if you did-didn't like-like them?' Eliza managed to get out, while swigging another beer.

'Do wh-what I always d-do. Ignore th-them for… for the-the rest o-of m-my life.' He as well swallowed more high grade. Never would I have thought Prowl became this… well I don't know.

The others came beside us. Their expressions were exactly like ours.

'What in Primus…' Ratchet mumbled. He gathered himself, 'What are you two doing?!' he demanded. Our two intoxicated teammates looked lazily at us.

'W-we're havin' a good time!' Eliza cheered, waving her drink around. Some of the liquid fell on the floor, 'You w-wanted us t-to unwind right? W-well check us out. Ha!' she started laughing maniacally. Prowl just looked at her. Almost like I looked at Sari. He then took another drink and started laughing along with her.

'Th-this… is… priceless!' Prowl managed to wheeze out between laughing. I have no idea what's going on.

'They are gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,' muttered Myra. We all looked at her, 'What?' she asked.

Sari sighed; 'Should we just leave them?' she looked towards Ratchet. For once he seemed stunned.

'Yes.' He then walked away from the room. Bulkhead followed soon after. Sari, Myra and I remained.

'So do we just go?' asked Sari. The question was clearly directed to Myra. The black haired girl shook her head.

'No, we make the most of this situation.'

* * *

(Sari's POV)

We dragged Eliza into my room. She was giggling all the way there. Prowl had remained in his room, drinking more Cybertronian alcohol. I never thought Prowl or Eliza were drunks. Or stone cold heavy drunks. It was amazing from another person's perspective.

'Where are we going?' asked Eliza in a daze.

'We're going out on the town.' Replied Myra slowly. The smile from my dad's secretaries face fell off.

'No. I don't want to go.' She said. Myra groaned.

'It'll be fun.' Promised my cousin. Still Eliza shook her head.

'I-its more fun hangin' out with Prowl.'

'No, it's more fun to hang out with other girls,' Myra explained. Eliza groaned, but then smiled.

'Not if you can't catch me!' she then took off in a sprint. We both ran after her. Man, she was fast. She ran back to Prowl's room. A few seconds later, Prowl came riding out with Eliza at the handles and a drink in her hand.

'Woo hoo!' she screamed as they sped down the hall. We barely dodged before they flew past us.

'Stop!' shouted Myra, who was already running after them. We made it out into the main room to see a very surprised Optimus.

'What was that?' he asked, but Myra didn't hear him.

'That's a DUI!' she shouted. She quickly threw off her heels and started to run after them. There is no chance of her catching up with them.

'Damn!' she cursed. She turned towards the four Autobots in the room, 'Bumblebee, Prime, Bulkhead anyone, get me after those two. I really don't want to pay their bail.'

Bulkhead transformed and she got in. They exited the base. Prime turned towards me.

'What happened?' I smiled sheepishly.

'Funny story.'

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6: Cheers

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

This is the best freaking fun I have had in a while. We drove down the streets. All the night hang outs were open and there were loads of people on the sidewalks. All in really weird clothing. Oh they looked so funny. I started laughing.

I had an idea, 'Let's go to the docks!'

'Why?' asked Prowl, making a wobbly turn at the bend.

'It'll be cool. I never went to a harbor drunk. My-my mom said always try new experiences. She also said I would fail in life,' I lifted both my arms in the air, 'WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!'

Prowl laughed. We continued down the road. Eventually, ships came into our view. We stopped next to this large freight ship. I got off Prowl and he transformed. We both staggered towards the ship. I love my life.

I slunk to the ground. I laughed again.

'Y-you know wha-what we should do? W-we should go to-to the-the…' he waved his arms about, 'Island.'

'Wha?' boy am I drunk.

'Come on.' He picked me up and walked onto the ship. He undid the ropes and somehow started the engine. I had stopped paying attention by that point, and was staring at the stars. They were so beautiful. They brought back so many memories. My dad and I out on the lawn when I was five. We used to name all the constellations to our choosing. Of course, when I joined the army's technical and spying department, we were taught the proper names. Didn't mean I stopped doing it.

Prowl came beside me. I looked towards him, 'Who's driving the ship?' I managed to get out.

'Autopilot.' He replied. I smiled.

'You're a good drunk.' He smiled as well. We both looked at the twinkling lights above us.

I turned towards him, 'Wh-what's your planet like?' he shrugged.

'Metal. Th-there are no plants an-and we are much more ad-advanced than humans.' I hit him in the arm.

'Say's you. Human's c-could be more advanced in-in any way. We-we could even be s-smarter than you.' I pointed out in a slurred jumble of words. He laughed.

'I-I highly d-doubt that.' He got out. He lay down on his back, 'I wouldn't go back t-to Cybertron. Earth i-is much nicer.'

'D-don't go anywhere. We all need you here.' I said. He smiled.

'Not all of you.'

'Yes all of us!' I shouted. His eyes widened. They then softened.

'No. Y-you could all survive on your own without me.' I was about to say something else, but he shook his head, 'I haven't been drunk in a while. Let's just enjoy it.' That seemed to be the most together sentence he had said all night. I shrugged and lay down as well. We just listened to the humming of the boats engine. I think I may have dozed off, because a loud crash woke me up.

'We're here.' Prowl said. He jumped off the ship, leaving me on the deck.

'Wait up!' I called after him. I found the ladder and slid down slowly. Either way, my landing wasn't one of my best. I half staggered, half ran after the Autobot. When I finally reached him we were at the edge of the forest.

'Cool.' I said. I started forward, but he picked me up instead.

'This is f-for the best. Th-the Dino bots can be h-hostile.' He walked forward.

'Dino bots?' I asked. He didn't reply.

Eventually we reached the base of a mountain. He started climbing up it. I climbed onto his shoulder in case he needed to use his other hand. The trek up took about thirty minutes. He was drunk, what do you expect.

When we reached the top he placed me down. I looked towards the city lights of Detroit, and my breath left me. Even in my drunken stupor, I considered the view beautiful. Like the stars.

'Y-you know what we should do? W-we should come here very night.' I raised my voice at the last part.

'It's very nice here i-isn't it?' replied Prowl. He sat on the ground and pulled out another bottle of high grade. I grabbed my beer.

'Cheers!' I called. He seemed confused. I laughed.

'It's like toasting, genius. You do it to celebrate.' I told him. He nodded.

He took another drink, 'Well then, I toast to Eliza. My emotionless counter part.' He raised his glass in the air. I mock frowned. Then smiled.

'And I toast to Prowl. Of all of them, you are the most boring.' I raised my beer can.

'I take pride in that fact. I-imagine if everyone was like Bumblebee or Sari.' He suggested. I faked shocked horror.

'That would be terrible. We would be s-subjected to never ending pranks and "Kill Eliza and Prowl" posters. Can you even think it?' I laughed again.

'Hardly.' He replied.

'Cheers!' I shouted.

'Cheers!' he called out afterward. We clinked our drinks and listened to the sounds of screaming people, while watching the explosions.

I laughed again, 'Life is good!'

* * *

(Sari's POV)

Of all the times for Meltdown to get out of prison. Not only this, but Myra was throwing an absolute fit.

We had been looking for Prowl and Eliza, but then this guy came out and started melting everything in his path. To say that my cousin was pissed would be an understatement. Prime told me and her to stay back. Of course she had objected, but I informed her of what Meltdown could do. That kept her quiet. For seven minutes.

'COME ON!' she screamed, 'WEHAVE TO FIND THOSE TWO BEFORE THEY DO SOMETHING STUPID!' She could put Ratchet to shame.

'What do you mean do something stupid?' I asked, as Bumblebee dodged a shot from Meltdown.

'I don't know. Vandalizing property, hit somebody on the road; hurt themselves… more intimate things.' My face went red at this. She quickly turned away and kept screaming. Although this time, as a distraction.

'HEY MELTDOWN! YOU'RE A GENETISCIST, WHY DON'T YOU TRY FIXING YOUR DISGUSTING APPEARANCE!' Smooth Myra, real smooth.

She continued shouting as the first try didn't work, 'TO SCARED TO FACE THE TRUTH? WELL GUESS WHAT SWEETHEART?! YOU'RE GONNA BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!' Now that got his attention. My cousin could be really cruel.

'Why you little-' he was stopped as Bumblebee grabbed onto him, with one of his own lab coats. Kinda reminds me of the other time we fought Meltdown.

After about another twenty minutes of talking to the police, handing him over and Ratchet patching up some of the damages, we met up by the corner of the street.

'Good job team.' Congratulated Optimus. Myra stared. She then started shouting. Again.

'GOOD JOB? GOOD JOB! PROWL AND ELIZA ARE SERIOUSLY HAMMERED AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE! YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY!' Optimus was taken back by her words. He then composed himself.

'Prowl and Eliza are very responsible. They should be fine.' Myra's jaw hung open at hiss words. She then stood up straight and laughed slightly.

She looked towards him, 'Responsible. RESPONSIBLE! THEY WERE HOARDING ALCOHOL! I DON'T THINK THAT'S RESPONSIBLE!'

'Why do you care so much?' asked Ratchet. She sighed.

'Ratchet, Ratchet. I care because I know how bad it can get and I really do not want to pay bail. They could also be severely hurt or… other things.' Once again, my cheeks flared red.

Ratchet got the picture, 'Let's go find them.'

'I knew you'd see it my way.'

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. Please continue reviewing and if you have any ideas or requests, don't hesitate to ask.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I groaned as I opened my optics. I put a servo to my head. It was pounding. I sat up and looked around. I was in the woods. At least I thought I was. Everything was blurry. I nudged something beside me. It groaned.

'Where am I?' it asked. I know that voice.

'Eliza?' I asked. My vision finally cleared up to see the splotchy face of my previously drunken comrade. Her hair was a mess, in tangles, and her eyes were only half open.

'Prowl?' I nodded, 'Ugh- where are we?'

'DinoBotIsland,' I replied. She looked around. She groaned.

'Let's go home.' She said. I got up and held my hand out to her. She stepped on and we started walking.

We didn't speak for another ten minutes. The silence of the forest was rewarding, and neither of us wished to disturb it. We reached the shore, where I remembered we "Parked" the ship. Sure enough, it was there. now the only problem was getting it back in the water.

'You know, even though I have one hell of a hangover, I had a lot of fun last night. The parts I remember at least,' Eliza jumped off my hand, 'I enjoyed myself.'

I smiled, 'What do you remember?'

She thought, 'I remember going up the mountain, a few explosions, the boat, stars, you. That's it.'

'That about covers it.' I started to push the ship. It moved slightly. Thank primus for sand.

'So… what do you remember?' she asked. I shrugged.

'Basically the same thing. I remember Myra dragging you off, then you ran back and we left the base.'

'Ok.' The ship finally slipped back into the water, 'You know you're a lot different after drinking.' She pointed out.

I smirked, 'As are you.' She climbed up the ladder and got onto the ship. I followed afterwards. I started the engine.

'You know, a lot of the time I put up a façade,' she said. I looked towards her. She rolled her eyes, 'My seriousness. It's so that people will listen, not just blow me off. Mainly because I'm female.'

At this my optics widened behind my visor, 'We would listen to you regardless. Sari and Myra both have their fare share of opinions, as does the entire human and Cybertronian race.'

She smiled slightly, 'In my line of work it is much different.'

'But you're a secretary to Isaac Sumdac. That still gives you the right to your own say.' Her smile fell away.

'R-right. I-its just the, um… the customers and clients. Yeah. They don't listen to me at all because of my gender.' She stammered out. Strange.

I shrugged and looked out to the horizon. Judging by the suns place in the sky it seemed to be ten o'clock. We slept in late.

'I wonder what's gonna happen to us when we get back,' it took me a moment to understand her words. I then groaned. She laughed.

'We'll probably have the largest lecture from Optimus.' I replied. She smiled at this.

'We can take it. All we have to do is keep a straight face and not say anything,' I looked at her closely. She is much different now than she was yesterday.

Her eyebrows furrowed, 'Hey, why did you have high grade in your room? When I asked if you drank I wasn't expecting the reply you gave me. Let alone you to be hoarding it.' I stiffened.

'I… don't really want to talk about it.' She seemed concerned. Why should she be? She only met me a few days ago.

She dangled her legs over the side of the ship, 'Prowl, I studied a few years of Psychology. Nothing will go past my lips. I've been trained to remain extremely quiet.' She mimicked zipping her lips closed and locking it. It would be nice to actually talk to somebody about it…

I sighed, 'It's a condition. We don't have a name for it on Cybertron, but on Earth it is called Insomnia. Every night I have at least one drink, and it helps me. I may only get a few hours of stasis, but it is more than I get without the high grade.' Her eyes widened, 'I understand that it is not the healthiest of lifestyles, but it is one of the reasons I remain as serious as I do. I can't slip up for fear of revealing anything.' Another shock went through me. These were getting extremely pestering.

She stood up and put a hand on my leg, 'Prowl, you should probably see Ratchet about this. Insomnia can get really bad, leading to loss of memory, depression, higher chance of heart problems-well I suppose that doesn't count for you- and probability of crashing on the job.' I stared at her.

'How do you know this?' I asked. She shrugged.

'I told you. Studied psychology for a few years. But still.' She pleaded me. I turned away quickly. She sucked in a breath, 'When did it start?'

'When we first arrived on Earth. When I died, it was a huge relief. To finally not feel so exhausted.' I looked towards her. Her eyes were wide open. Her next question surprised me.

'You DIED?'

'Um… yes. I thought you knew about this.'

'Never. When did you die?' she was getting slightly hysterical.

'About three weeks ago.' I replied. She sat on the deck.

'I really didn't look up everything.' She mumbled to herself.

'What?'

'Nothing.' She said quickly. Interesting. I sat down next to her.

'Is there something you'd like to talk about?'

She scoffed, 'No. My life is… perfect.' That pause was far too long.

'Eliza, while you may have studied Psychology, I have been trained to keep quiet. Besides, I have told you my problem, I believe that as a fair compromise you tell me yours.'

'Yeesh, try to get past that reasoning. Ok, well it was this guy,' slag, wish I'd just kept quiet, 'He was one of the few people who I actually liked and he liked me back. We spent ages together. We dated for three years. I thought we were gonna be together. Hell, I even had a diamond ring pictured in my mind.' That made no sense, but I didn't interrupt, 'But then, he left. I think it was with another girl, but I wasn't sure. I never got a reason. He never called, or e-mailed or anything. Jonathon was gone from my life.' I assumed that Jonathon was the person she was referring to.

'I am sorry Eliza.'

'Don't be. You had nothing to do with it. Nobody did. I guess life goes on. And, hey, maybe someday I'll find somebody else to spend my life wi-' she was cut off as a deafening crash sounded. We got up and went to the front of the boat. Sure enough, we had crashed into the jetty of the docks. We hurriedly got off and started to walk away, when a loud cough sounded from behind us.

We both turned to see our teammates staring at us. Not very kindly though. They must have seen the freighter from a way off and made the connection. Slag.

I looked towards Eliza and she looked at me.

'Where have you two been?' asked a very ticked off Optimus. We didn't reply.

Eliza tapped my foot, 'Hey Prowl. How fast can you drive?'

'One hundred and twenty miles an hour.' I replied tersely.

'Perfect. Transform and get us out of here.' What?

'What?' I asked aloud.

She shrugged, 'I don't want the fun to end yet.'

'They'll catch up.'

'Let them. A few more minutes of freedom are all I can ask for, before we are thoroughly beaten by words.' She made a good point, 'And anyway, wouldn't you like to be a rebel at least once more?'

Hmm. So out of character for me and her. It would throw them for a loop. I smiled. I transformed, 'Get on.'

She did, 'Come get us guys!' she called out as I made a sharp U-Turn and sped out of the docks. I vaguely heard a few groans as we made it out of the shipping yard.

Eliza laughed, 'Best fun ever, right?' she called out.

'Best ever.'

* * *

Please Review. Big thanks to Penguinformer-5 for reviewing twice.


	8. Chapter 8: And As

I do not own Transformers Animated

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

'Do either of you know how reckless that was!? Both of you could've been hurt. Or even a civilian. But no there was…' Optimus continued his ranting while the others watched from a safe distance. Thanks guys.

I know I should feel bad about this, but I could not summon up any regret. At all. I may have been intoxicated out of my mind, but I had had fun. Something that had not happened in a while. And I had been able to open up to somebody, and he had been able to trust me enough to open up as well. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be trusted.

'… What do you have to say for yourselves?' Wait, what? I wasn't paying attention.

'Well.' Optimus pushed. I probably shouldn't have asked the next question.

'Have you ever been drunk?' he seemed taken aback by that and Prowl snickered. Optimus composed himself.

'That is not the point at the moment. What you two did was stupid and reckless. I hope you learned your lesson.' He chastised. I stared at him.

'If you mean we learned to follow orders, I think you'll see we have.'

'What?'

'Optimus, you asked me to loosen up and relax. Both myself and Prowl accomplished that in one night. With the help of alcohol. I'm not saying drinking is good. Far from it. But I am making a point, sir.' I addressed him formally so that he got the message. He blinked.

'Well… um… I suppose. Just don't do it again.' He ordered.

'So you mean don't get drunk right?' I asked. He nodded, 'So I can still, once in a while, have a bit of booze? As well as Prowl?'

'Huh… fine. Just not to the point of what happened last night.' I nodded my understanding.

I looked at myself then. My clothes were rumpled and my hair was a mess. I needed a shower.

'So are we excused?' I asked. He nodded, 'Great. Do you guys have a shower here?'

'There's one in my room.' Supplied Sari.

'Thanks. Where's your room?' of all the places I had snooped around in this place, I had not found hers.

She gestured for me to follow. Myra came as well. Damn.

Turns out I had found Sari's room, I just hadn't remembered it. I was more concerned about finding out more about the bots. We entered her sanctum away from home and she pointed towards a door on the far side of the room.

'Thanks Sari.' I said quickly.

'You're welcome… oh and Eliza?'

'Yeah,' I called back.

'What you did… was pretty cool.' I stopped and looked towards her.

'I wouldn't say cool. It was a moment of weakness, I'm not proud of it, believe me. Don't drink Sari. It's a bad habit, and an addiction you can't get rid of.' She nodded at my words, but it seemed she wanted to say something else.

'It's not about the drinking. It's about you and Prowl. You two can actually be really interesting when you're not serious. It's nice to see a change.'

'Thanks kid. But believe me; you do not want to hear what we said.' Before she could say anything else, I entered the bathroom. I gaped. This place was nice. Clean tiles and walls. A bath/shower. Sink. Towels. Multiple mirrors. I'm not joking. There were seven mirrors in here. How much freaking money did she spend on this alone? Ah, to be rich.

I took off my "Drunk clothes" and got in the bath/shower. I turned on the hot water. You know how whenever you turn it on and the water comes out freezing cold at first? That's exactly what happened.

'Ah!' I screamed as the water hit me. God, I scream like a girl. Oh wait.

Eventually the water went to a decent temperature. I finished showering and got out. I grabbed a towel and tied it around me. I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom.

When I got out I saw Sari and Myra holding up different clothes. And as Prowl did, so will I.

'Oh Primus no.' I begged. Sari saw me and dragged me over, all the time praying that somebody would kill me now.

Myra looked over and held a black top up. It was long sleeved, with a round neck. She chucked it at me. She then grabbed a pair of denim jeans and threw those at me as well.

'Change.' She ordered. I was too scared to do anything else at the moment. So I just nodded and went back to the bathroom again. Now I really felt weak. Why should I be scared of someone younger than me? I then remembered. The look of steel determination in her eyes was something to be marveled at. And I don't know what part of me possessed my actions, but I knew I should listen to her.

After changing, I came out to an empty room. They must have gone back to the main room. I picked up my other clothes and put on the camouflage jacket. This had very old memories.

I went out to the main room and looked around. Sari and Bumblebee were playing videogames, Bulkhead was painting and Myra was on his shoulder watching him. Ratchet and Prowl were nowhere to be seen and Optimus was standing next to some communications panel typing away.

I went and sat on the cement couch next to Sari and Bee. The game they were playing seemed to be a racing game. So far Bee was winning.

'Ha-ha!' he shouted, as the word winner flashed on his side of the screen. I smirked while Sari pouted.

'I win!' he shouted again.

'Hey Bee,' I got his attention, 'Bet I can beat you.' He smiled.

'You're on!' I grabbed a controller and the game started. At first he was winning.

'Looks like you're going down.' He jeered. I smirked.

'I think not.' I swiftly overtook him and sped up. He gaped, but quickly started to follow. The finish line was coming up. Near, so near. Yes!

I jumped up on the couch, 'Yes! Ha-ha.'

Sari clapped from behind us and whistled. Bumblebee's jaw was hanging open.

'Seriously?' he muttered, 'You-you beat me.'

'Hell yeah.' I called out. Bulkhead stopped painting and stared, along with Myra and Optimus.

'B-but, you're serious. Like Prowl. You shouldn't even like videogames.' Bumblebee stuttered.

I sighed, 'One: Bee don't stereotype. Two: I don't play videogames. I am just really competitive. Three: ACCEPT DEFEAT!' I counted off the points on my fingers.

Optimus smiled at my antics. I suppose that's what you could call them. Antics.

Ratchet came out with a wrench. I quickly kept quiet and slunk lower on the couch. Hey, I can be intimidated of a wrench wielding Autobot medic. You would.

'What is all the racket?' he demanded. Bumblebee pointed at me. Thanks Bee. Rat me out to the evil Medic.

Ratchet groaned, 'Has she been drinking again, or is this still the effects from the alcohol.'

'I'm not drunk, and no, they wore off last night.' I answered his two questions.

'Well either way, I'm gonna need Prowl's high grade supply. I don't want him going off on another high.' I wondered if Prowl talked to Ratchet about his disorder.

'Where is he?' asked the medic.

'Prowl went outside to meditate.' Supplied Bulkhead. Oh, that's where he went.

'Makes it easier for me to get his stash.' Ratchet walked away. I wonder what Prowl will do when he finds out the high grade was taken.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I hummed lowly. The reason I was out here instead of my room, was for the point that there were beer cans and glasses strewn around. I'd have to get around to cleaning them up later. I'd been out here for eight hours now. It was pleasant to be alone once in a while.

I went back to the conversation I had had with Eliza. Should I talk to Ratchet about it? I wasn't really looking forward to having to drink more high grade tonight, but if that was the only way…

No. They didn't need to know. I opened my eyes. The sun was just setting and the sounds of the day were dying down. I heard multiple footsteps sounding from behind me.

'See ya Prowl.' Called Myra as she, Sari and Bumblebee left the base. I closed my eyes again. I heard Bumblebee transform and drive off.

I drew in a breath and let it out. Peace.

Car tires sounded behind me. I opened my eyes again. A black car pulled up, and the window came down.

Eliza looked out, her eyes hidden by glasses.

'Hey Prowl,' she said. I nodded. She smiled.

'See you tomorrow. Get some rest.' The window went back up and she drove off. Tomorrow.

I shook my head and got up. Might as well try sleep. I then realised that being completely intoxicated last night had gotten me through the entire lunar period. A luxury I begged for every night.

I walked through the base and made it to my room. What a mess.

I started picking up bottles. I placed them outside and looked at the tree. I never did find out what species it was. I sighed.

My stash of high grade was on the far side of the room, underneath a chest. I went over and moved the metallic box. Below it was a hatch. I grabbed the handle and lifted it up.

What greeted me was any empty space. I looked in stunned silence at the emptiness of it. The only thing I could form was that somebody had found it.

And as Eliza did so, so will I.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

* * *

Thank you to DragonScouter for reviewing.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Primus it's you

I do not own Transformers Animated

* * *

(Bulkheads POV)

It was ten to seven at night. I was almost completed with what I considered to be my master piece. It was a perfect picture. I'd been working on it continuously since Prowl died. It was a painting of the tree in his room. Sari had taken a picture of it when the light had been streaming through its branches. It was, in a way, the stereotype of heaven that humans pictured it. Myra had commented that it was very good earlier in the day. She had also helped me pick out a name. "Tree of Life" she suggested. It was good. I was placing this in an art Exhibition at the end of the month. Everything had to go perfectly.

I was on the last spot. I got the colour scheme correct and the brush hovered over the last bit. Almost…

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Prowls voice sounded out through the base and my hand jerked, smearing the paint across the canvas. My optic twitched. I then let out a frustrated howl.

'Do you know how long that took me to do?' I asked no one in particular as I stormed down the hallway to Prowl's room. I turned a corner and saw Bumblebee and Optimus standing outside the med bay. I stopped.

'What are you guys doing?' I asked. They both shushed me. I heard Prowl from the inside and walked slowly over to watch as well.

'Why would you do that?' asked Prowl, towards Ratchet, who was bent over his work bench studying something.

'Prowl, you don't need the high grade. At all. It's just a simple means of escaping ones problems in the outer world through intoxication.' Replied the Doc Bot. Prowl just looked stunned.

'Exactly,' he hissed out, 'And I would like it back. It cost me a lot.' He stressed on the last part.

Ratchet shook his head, 'Prowl there is no need for it. You could get somebody else addicted as well, like Bumblebee.'

'Hey!' whisper yelled Bumblebee.

'It's kinda true little buddy, you are easily swayed.' I said. He huffed.

'And who do you think they'd go to if they did want? You. I don't want three alcoholics on this team.' Ratchet continued.

'I'm not an alcoholic,' Prowl ground out through clenched denta.

'Your actions yesterday suggest otherwise,' muttered Ratchet. I swear to Primus, Prowl nearly decapitated him right then and there. But somehow he found restraint.

'My actions yesterday were in a fit of weakness. It has never happened previously, and if you don't remember, I came back from the dead three days ago after being dead for three weeks. I believe I have the right to actually indulge in at least one thing that somehow allows me to drop the façade I have been using all these years without explanation!' his voice was raised at the last part. Ratchet's optics widened.

'Façade? What are you talking about?' asked the doc bot. Prowl groaned.

'Just forget it,' he turned away and exited the med bay. He walked right by us without even looking and went into the main room.

'Where are you going?' demanded Ratchet. We went to the larger room.

'Out. I'll be back in the morning.' Prowl replied.

'If you're gonna get drunk aga-' Prowl cut him off.

'I'm not. I can't operate a spacebridge to get to Cybertron, and my supplies been taken anyway. I just need to clear my head.' He transformed and sped out of the plant.

Ratchet threw his arms in the air in a frustrated motion, 'Great! The glitch is gonna get himself killed. Fragging little…' Ratchet then continued to swear in Cybertronian.

I sighed, 'Do we go after him, or what?' I asked Prime. He shook his head.

'Let Prowl blow off some steam. Like he said, he was dead for three weeks, which would be enough to drive even me to the sanctions of high grade.'

'I'm beginning to wonder if the Ninja bot's bipolar,' commented Bee. I hit him in the back.

'Not the best time little buddy.'

'Hey, it's just a thought. Besides, something would have had to have driven him to the high grade.'

Optimus and I groaned, 'Were you not listening to anything we've said in the past two minutes?' I asked. Bumblebee looked confused.

'What?'

'That answers that.' Said Optimus. He went back into the hall, 'I'm gonna get some stasis. It's been a long day. You mechs should get some rest as well.'

'What about Prowl?' asked Bee, who was already inching over to the game console.

'I trust Prowl. If anything, he will be back by morning.' And with that a door clanged close. I sighed.

'Gotta fix this painting.' I muttered as I walked over.

'What happened to it?' asked Bumblebee, who was powering up the television.

'When Prowl had that outburst I jerked the paintbrush and ruined at least half the canvas,' I replied.

'Uh huh,' Bee said distractedly. He wasn't listening. I sat down and got out the paintbrush. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Megatron flew over the city of Detroit. He was low enough so that he could see any Autobots, but high enough so that he wouldn't be detected. So far there was nothing.

_This is a waste of time on my part. I should be having my followers do this, not myself. _He thought, _Then again, it's not like I have much of a choice. My forces are scattered across the galaxy, while some are still in the Autobot stockades._

He continued searching. He spotted a motorcycle with no driver. _Could it be?_ He had heard of Prowl's resurrection from the grave. _Should I pursue him?_

The Decepticon leader lowered his flight and followed the Cyber Ninja. Eventually, the Autobot left the confines of the crowded city and entered a more rural society. He drove on dirt road, then transformed and started walking instead.

_Big mistake, Autobot._ Thought Megatron as he powered up his weapon. Prowl stopped walking. The Decepticon paused mid-flight and watched as a shuriken came flying at him. He quickly dodged and transformed.

'Well Autobot, looks like you returned from the grave. So to speak.' Said Megatron.

Prowl groaned, 'Oh Primus it's you. Now I remember the main reason it was nice being offline.'

'You dare insult me?' demanded Megatron. Prowl cocked his head to the side.

'I dare to question you. I do not need dare insult you for you seem to accomplish that quite well on your own.' Megatron scowled.

'You will pay, scum.' He shot at the Autobot. He dodged easily and laughed.

'Scum? That is rich coming from the spawn of Unicron.' Megatron roared in rage at the condescending comment. He started firing continuously. Prowl dodged them all.

_What is wrong with me? I have become weak. _Megatron continued firing. He wasn't even looking anymore. This continued fro a few more moments before a loud crash brought him out of his reverie. He looked down and saw Prowl unconscious and in stasis cuffs. And Lockdown standing over him.

'Hey Megs. How ya been?' greeted the bounty hunter. Megatron landed in front of him.

'Ah, Lockdown. So good to see you. I am glad to see that you have apprehended the Autobot,' he gestured to Prowl.

'Least I could do for my most paying customer. And I brought a friend.' He jerked a thumb behind him. Soundwave came out of the shadows.

'Soundwave!' exclaimed Megatron. The emotionless Decepticon nodded.

'I am at your service Megatron.' He said with his monotone voice. He bowed to his master. Megatron laughed low.

'Now this, will work to our advantage.'

* * *

Three chapters in a row.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and to continue reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10: Slag

I do not own Transformers Animated

* * *

(Myra's POV)

I opened my eyes as the alarm clock sounded. Above me was the greasy ceiling of the flat I was renting. You know, I was working for the government, surely they could get me a less…

'Crappy flat.' I said out loud. I shut off the alarm and got up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans. Saturday morning. I shouldn't be getting up this early, not on a weekend.

I put on my camouflage jacket and left the room. I grabbed my phone, wallet and gun and placed them in my bag. I grabbed my car keys and went to the door.

As I locked it behind me, my neighbor walked by.

'Morning.' I said. He looked at me with a blank stare, 'Um, excuse me.' He didn't do anything. I walked away.

As I got in my car this day, I wondered if he had a problem.

My cell phone started ringing as I started the ignition. I answered it.

'Hello?'

'Agent Mclenn.' I immediately snapped to attention at the voice of my superior.

'Yes, sir.'

'Have you secured a place with the two Sumdac girls?' he asked.

'Yes, sir. But the older one has a different last name.' I pointed out. He sighed.

'I know that. It just seems easier at the moment. They are both related, henceforth-'

'Understood, sir. Is there any other reason for this contact?' It was not like my boss to call on an open line.

'Yes. I heard about your actions of the past days.' Oh, god no. I wonder if I'm gonna be taken off the case.

'Sir, I can explain-'

'Good job Agent Mclenn. It may not have been the casual approach I had expected, but it seems to have made the others trust you.'

Err… 'Thank you… sir.' I heard the click of the dial and the continuous beeping afterwards. That was the strangest conversation I've had with him in a while. Then again, that's probably the strangest conversation I've had with him, period.

I put on my sunglasses and drove away from the parking space outside of the flat. When I say flat, I mean a rectangular, worn down block, which should be demolished.

It was about eight in the morning, so the streets weren't too crowded. Lucky people. They got to sleep in.

It was not a very nice day. Storm clouds were rolling in, and the wind was picking up. I leaned out of the window and drove slower. Something seemed wrong about the day. I shook it off and continued driving.

I reached the base in about fifteen minutes. My flat was in the southern part of Detroit, so it was a schlep.

'Hey guys!' I called out. Totally quiet. Great. Giant, out of space robots, get to sleep in but I don't. Damn the world.

'Bulkhead, give that back!' I heard Bumblebee shout. Never mind.

The two Autobots came swerving around a corner, Bulkhead in front, Bumblebee following closely behind. From what I could gather, the green goliath was holding a game console. Figures.

They continued chasing each other around the room, 'I need to focus, Bee. And your games aren't gonna help.' Shouted Bulk.

'What are you trying to focus on?' called back the yellow bot.

'My painting. I told you this last night, after Prowl left.' He explained. Wait, Prowl left? What for?

'Well I wasn't paying attention then.' The racer shouted. This was getting ridiculous.

'GUYS!' I screamed. Now that got their attention. Both screeched to a halt and looked at me. Bee spoke first.

'Hey Eliza. We were just…'

'Chasing each other around the base.' Ratchet finished, coming into the room, 'And woke me from my stasis.' The grumpy medic crossed his arms over his chest.

Bumblebee shrugged, 'I wanted my game back.' And saying so, grabbed the piece of technology from Bulkhead. The green mech groaned.

I smirked, but then my thoughts were drawn to what they had said earlier, 'What did you guys mean when you said Prowl left?' I asked. Ratchet huffed.

'The glitch head ran off when I took away his high grade.' He explained. Me eyes widened. Bulkhead continued.

'The Ninja bot got into a huge argument with the doc bot here. He said he'd be back in the morning.' Great, now I know he didn't talk to Ratchet.

'Is he back?' I asked. The three looked at each other.

'No. I haven't seen him at all since he left,' replied Bulkhead. Great.

Optimus came into the room, 'Good morning Eliza.' He greeted. I waved.

'Hey Sari.' Said Bee to no one in particular. I then realised it was over a comm. frequency.

I watched as his optics widened, 'Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can.' He turned to Optimus.

'Hey, boss bot. We've got a… situation.' He said slowly. I had a bad feeling about this.

'What is it?' asked Prime. Bumblebee hesitated before replying.

'Well… remember how you said Megatron escaped. He's downtown near SumdacTower and he's terrorizing the city.' He almost said it like it was a normal, everyday thing.

'Slag.' Muttered Optimus, 'Alright. We're going down there. Where are Sari and Myra now?'

'There inside the Tower. The force field's up, so Megatron won't be getting through. The citizens have been evacuated.' Wow, never knew Bee could be this serious when it came to his job. Then again, I'm one to talk.

'Ok. Eliza, you stay here.' Optimus directed his attention to me.

'No. Sari and Myra are my charges. Per say. It's my job to protect them as well. I will be coming with you,' I drew out my gun and powered it, 'And that's final.' Their eyes widened.

'I hardly think a simple gun will have any affect on the Leader of the Decepticons.' Ratchet huffed. I raised an eyebrow.

'Ok then Doc bot. What have you get in your inventory that will.' He seemed taken aback. He quickly composed himself.

'It's to dangerous Eliza. Besides, you have had no training in these matters of war.' I removed my sunglasses.

'I've had more training than you will ever know. And at the moment you really don't have a choice considering one of your team members has gone AWOL. Now, I'm offering my assistance, all you have to do is supply me with enough fire power to make a dent.' I hissed this out, 'Understand that where I am from, I have much more authority over you. So, as this is basically war, I am the fighter, you are the medic. In the confines of a med station, you have power. On the battlefield I do. So as a superior at the moment, soldier, you will equip me with the necessary weapons. Am I understood?' I should get a promotion.

Ratchet had hardly moved. His next words seemed to shock the others behind me, 'Yes, mam.'

'Good.' He went to the med bay.

'That was… um…' started Optimus. I looked towards him.

'You're in command of this squadron. I suggest you lead it. Sir.' And my seriousness was back. I went to the med bay as well, leaving behind four extremely surprised soldiers.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Megatron shot the road below him, wrecking the entire highway. There were abandoned cars strewn around, some half destroyed, others mangled pieces of metal. The Decepticon leader laughed.

'Pathetic humans. You don't even try to defend your dignity.'

/: Lord Megatron:/ Soundwave's voice came into his audio sensors.

'What is it Soundwave?' he asked lowly. There was a slight pause before the other Decepticon replied.

/: The transition has been completed. He is under our full control:/

'Excellent. Send him over. I believe our enemies will be arriving soon.' And sure enough, four vehicles came barreling down the destroyed streets. Megatron chuckled lowly, 'Just as planned.'

They all transformed, 'Ah, the Autobots. I heard that your previously deceased comrade has returned. Now where is he?'

'Megatron, leave the city. This is your only chance.' Warned the Prime. The Decepticon laughed.

'You think you can beat me? The last time was pure luck. This time will be- AH!' a blast was shot from behind him.

'Shut up, Decepti-creep!' shouted a female voice from behind him. He turned and saw a human girl, with a jetpack, her hair tied back and wearing grey armor. She was holding a glowing gun, with smoke billowing from its nozzle.

'And who are you? Another one of the Autobot's pets?' asked Megatron. She shook her head.

'Name's Eliza. And I'm gonna kick your aft.' She had heard the word while listening in to conversations between the Autobots.

Megatron growled, but then smirked, 'I think not, puny organic.' Something hit her jetpack and the flames ceased. She began to fall.

'Shit, shit, shit,' she muttered as she was falling. Then an orange blur grabbed her from the descent.

'Hey Eliza.' Chirped the unforgettable voice of Sari. Eliza prayed thanks.

'Hey Sari. How have you been?' making polite conversation while nearly being killed.

'Good. But I'd be better if Megatron was offline.' She replied. Eliza smiled.

'You and me both kid.' Bumblebee had informed her on what the Decepticon Leader was like.

'Do you know what hit you?' asked Sari. Eliza shook her head.

'No. One minute I was flying in the air, the next I'm falling to my death.'

'Life's interesting isn't it?'

'Sure is.' They landed on the ground and went over to the Autobots. They were firing at the airborne Decepticon. He dodged each attack and then hovered a few meters above the street.

'Ha! You Autobots have not changed at all. But, why should I get my hands dirty? I'll allow when of your own to do that.' Prowl appeared beside the Decepticon leader in a blur. His optics were glowing red.

'Is that…?' Eliza started. Optimus nodded.

'Seems as though the Decepticons got him last night.'

'And did to him what Soundwave did to you guys again.' Finished Sari. Eliza was confused.

'And now Autobots,' their attention was brought back to the Decepticon leader, 'Prepare to fight one of your own.' He signaled to Prowl, 'Finish them.'

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

Please REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: How I loathe it

I do not own Transformers Animated

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I floated through the black abyss. Where am I? There was the occasional flash of a moment, usually of the outside world. It showed Eliza, Sari, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead. Then they were gone.

It was never a true grip here. Like I was overlooking the laws of Physics. Flying through an infinite space time. The continuum being impossible to overcome.

To sum up, I had no attachment to reality. Everything I've ever known didn't seem to matter anymore. The world I knew didn't exist. As did anyone I knew.

Just peace.

Another shock went through me. And yet I couldn't even escape that. I stopped floating, and there seemed to be solid ground beneath my feet. Fascinating. It appears my memories formed a basis of sanity. I tried to remember other things. Eliza and I on the ship. The tree. Bumblebee and Sari being the menaces they are.

Visions started appearing before me. They sped by at rapid paces, but eventually slowed to form a visual image. I watched in horror as the others were shot at and slowly taken out. The first to go was Ratchet. Not dead, but neither in a condition to fight. This mech continued fighting them. Who was this? Megatron? Lockdown?

A shuriken was thrown at Optimus and I mentally groaned. Me. Primus, now I remember. It was Lockdown who came and knocked me out. Soundwave must've been with them, to reprogram me. Again.

I just had to fight it. I did it last time. The vision before me disappeared and I started meditating. This was my own mind. All I had to do was find the source…

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

I really did not want to shoot my drinking partner. He's the guy I actually confided in. Who I could actually consider a friend. And now he was being controlled by Megatron. Oh joy.

Regardless of who he was, I did have a job to protect Sari and Myra, and if taking him down was the only way, so be it.

I raised the gun that Ratchet gave me and shot at Prowl. It hit his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. I guess being controlled by somebody else doesn't give you any leeway with emotions or pain.

I continued firing; all the while hoping he'd snap out of it. I saw Ratchet get hit in the leg, thoroughly slagging the outer appearance. These Cybertronian terms were really good. Optimus helped up the doc bot. You know what didn't make sense? Having a medic fighting with us.

Guess we needed all the help we could get at the moment. I saw Sari send an energy orb at the Cyber Ninja. Bulkhead told me of that term. He dodged and shot as well. I guess he was given new weapons to.

I ran over to Optimus.

'Sir, what do we do?' Army days were coming back to me.

He looked towards me while still firing, 'Try take Prowl down, but keep him alive.' Great plan Prime. Well, depending on the circumstances.

I continued shooting as well. How hard is it to hit him? God, he just keeps dodging it. He then turned his attention to Sari.

'Sari!' Bee and I both shouted at the same time. He ran over and grabbed her just in time. I am gonna have to thank him later.

This was going to have to end now. I can't let him hurt Sari or Myra. Or anyone for that matter. Even though he probably doesn't want to, he just has no choice.

'Prime, sir. Try distracting him. I'll come around and see if I can stun him,' Optimus lifted an optic ridge. I realised how that must have sounded. Oh, god. My cheeks went red and I face palmed. I then held up my gun, 'This is a null ray. I am going to put Prowl in an unconscious state by shooting him.' I said slowly. That… that actually sounded slightly weirder. But he seemed to get the point. He started running in a wide arc while firing. I ran over to Sari.

'Sumdac, I need you to fly me a few meters above Prowl so that I've got a good shot.' I quickly relayed to Sari. She cocked an eyebrow.

'Really, did you just call me Sumdac?' Right, she hasn't been in the army.

'Just come on.' She grabbed my wrist and powered up the jetpack. I really needed to get the one Ratchet made me fixed, this was really embarrassing. Of course it was the only way.

And somehow, I knew this was not going to go as planned.

We got about eight meters above the intended target.

'Ready Sari?' I asked. She nodded. I started to pull the trigger.

You know some of those slow motion things in the midst of action, when you're about to do the thing that will save everyone but something goes terribly wrong? Yeah, that's what it was like right now.

I had barely even pulled the trigger before I was falling out of the sky. Turns out, Prowl had shot at Sari, basically shorting out her technological side. Both she and I fell to the ground in a heap. But she was unconscious. Damn. I'm charged with protecting the girl and this happens? I am so fired.

I barely even had a chance to think about this before I was picked up. Please be one of the bots. Well it was one of the bots, just not the ones who weren't being controlled.

I looked at Prowl's glowing red optics, optics which, a day ago, had been blue. And trustworthy. Now they were just emotionless. Ok, I suppose that hasn't changed but you get my point.

I waited for the inevitable crushing sensation that I usually picture being held by an outer space robot that was being controlled by other evil outer space robots to kill me. I really have a lot of time to myself, it's just not normal.

Instead though nothing came. I opened my eyes, which I only realized now had been closed. Prowl was just staring at me. Nothing more. I wondered if he had got hit or something. No, he was just standing.

'Um… Prowl?' I asked. Nothing.

I heard Megatron growl, 'Kill her, you fool. End this now.' Still he didn't move. I watched as the colour of his visor flickered.

'Prowl?' I asked again, though this time much quieter, for fear of the Decepticon hearing. He opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped as an electrical field surrounded his entire form. He released me and I fell to the ground. Again.

'Till another time then.' I heard Megatron say. Wait, he was just leaving? What a freaking coward! I looked back towards the place Prowl was originally standing, but he wasn't there. This day turned out just great.

I got up, while rubbing my backside. I checked the scene before me. Optimus was helping Ratchet up, Bumblebee was holding Sari in his hands as she slowly gained consciousness, and Bulkhead was just standing there.

I went over, 'Prime, where's Prowl?'

He shook his head, 'When he grabbed you… and then he just stood there…' the leader of the Autobots was muttering to himself.

'Soundwave must've called him back when he was breaking the connection. Megatron is too much of a coward without a good means of blackmail or firepower.' Supplied the injured medic. How come he could form a decent sentence when his boss couldn't?

I sighed. The others came over to us and the force field around Sumdac tower was lowered. A lot of civilians left its confines, and Myra with Isaac Sumdac came over to us. Bee was still holding Sari, but she was sitting up now. He placed her down and she went to her "Father".

'Oh, Sari. Are you okay.' A pang of longing went through me, at his fatherly words. Wish I had had those when I was younger.

'I'm fine dad. A few scrapes, but okay.' She replied. Myra walked over to us.

'What happened? We didn't get a good view, so we were rather in the dark.' The Autobots exchanged glances. They obviously weren't going to say anything.

'Prowl was-is-being controlled by the Decepticons. We were fighting him just now.' I supplied to her. I don't think she realised I was there. she looked me over.

'You were fighting?'

'Yes, using weapons that Ratchet supplied me with.' I held out the ray gun. She quirked an eyebrow.

'You know how to shoot?'

'Yes, I shot Masterson in the leg the first time we met, do you not recall?' I suppose during the rush of action she could've forgotten, but I hardly thought this could be a surprise.

Now she had gotten everybody's attention. Including my boss. Sort of.

'Miss Jover?' he asked, clearly waiting for an explanation. This was gonna be hard. my orders were to protect Sari and Myra, not to get caught up in any relationship and…

Thinking about it that was all. Man, this contract had a lot of loopholes. Well there was no way out of this anyway. I'll probably get an earful later, but if it was necessary…

I held up a government badge with my true credentials. The credentials I loathed so much, 'I am agent Mclenn, government employee in the Technical and Spying department. I am here to watch over Sari Sumdac and Myra Owen over the course of the next year. I trained in the military for five years and was then deployed to a different unit after I had disabled a highly explosive bomb with a piece of string. I was hired by an unknown person, specifically to protect your daughter and niece.' I directed the last sentence to Professor Sumdac, who was looking slightly shocked. Sari stared closely at my badge.

'Tamara Mclenn? That's your real name?' she asked. I groaned.

'Unfortunately. I loathe the name and its memories.' I grinded out. Sumdac was still looking shocked and the others were simply confused.

I got back to the task at hand. I know I'd probably be lectured. Again. But now there were more important things to do. And incidentally poetic.

'Where's Prowl?'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and to keep reviewing.

Sorry this chapter, I was having writers block, plus I had exams.


	12. Chapter 12: Weakness

I do not own Transformers Animated.

* * *

He was stuck in a vicious cycle. His worst memories playing in front of him. They were continuous. The death of his Master, Megatron attacking Detroit, his death. He felt all of them. The pain.

But he could somehow stem this pure tidal wave of emotions. Pain was not something that one should cower from. It was a normal experience for everyone. You had to face it at some point.

No, these things did not faze him, but seeing his weakness thoroughly played through struck something.

It had lost him so much. Friends, family, any dignity that he had. He had tried escaping it, but it followed him everywhere. Earth, Cybertron, even the confines of space. The wretchedness of it was all consuming, it's necessity.

He watched as the images flew by him. The high grade was a curse unto anyone who consumed it. And now him. It had consumed his every night to get a few hours of sleep. It would have been nobler to simply never recharge. His weakness when he was with Eliza… he couldn't bring himself to regret that decision. She had trusted him, and he had trusted her. The images stopped on her. The first time he had seen her smile. When they had been under the tree in his room…

He had removed the high grade form its place in the secret compartment. He removed only enough for this one time, until he could restock in a few weeks. She had stored the human alcohol in the back of her car.

Their conversation had been comprised of what they hated most. And as they got more intoxicated, their speech pattern had blurred until neither of them understood what they were talking about.

And when riding down the streets that night, he had felt a rush like no other, a feeling of absolute freedom. Eliza had been laughing at the world, and neither realised that a bond had formed on that one night, after only knowing each other two days.

The images vanished before him, and the black oblivion resumed.

Unbeknownst to him, the outside world was much different. Soundwave was standing next to a large computer screen, looking at the statistics. Megatron was waiting impatiently on the other side of the room.

'How much longer Soundwave?' he hissed to the other Decepticon.

'A few more days' calibration, Lord Megatron.' The monotone 'Con replied. His leader scowled.

'That was your answer two weeks ago!' he shouted. It was true. The Autobots and their human counterparts had not been able to locate them, due to their ever changing position. They were currently circling Saturn. Lockdown's ship had a very advanced hyper drive.

'He is resisting my attempts at overtaking his processor. So much so, that I have had to resort to weakening his resolve, showing him every failure he has ever come across… while inflicting the right amount of pain.' The emotionless way in which Soundwave said this nearly made the Decepticon Leader shudder. When inflicting pain, either describe it with solemnity or with applaud.

Not this.

Lockdown came into the dark room from the cockpit, 'How's it going?' no one replied. He shrugged and started working on some of his malfunctioning mods. After he had been locked away by the Earth team, he had done everything in his power to get back at the Autobots. And this was a perfect way.

A faint groan came from Prowl. Soundwave started tapping at the computer frantically.

Megatrons optics sharpened at the sound, 'Report.' His sharp demand was met with hesitation.

'He is succumbing to the effects of the… virus, which has been initiated to activate pain. It is ensuring internal destruction.'

The two other Decepticons stared at their emotionless comrade. Nothing was said for a few moments. Then Megatron exploded.

'You FOOL!' he shouted in his most terrifying voice – Which for him was his normal voice – 'We need him alive to weaken those pathetic Autobots back on Earth. Their conscience will be clouded at fighting one of their own. And now he's DYING!?'

Soundwave still remained unfazed, 'And that he will, Lord Megatron. Once I have gained him under my control, we will restage an attack on the Autobots, but with a more successful outcome. Once he has disposed of them, we simply leave him to die, thus ending their entire regent.'

Megatron smirked, 'Then what are we waiting for?'

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

It had been two weeks since Prowl had vanished, along with the Decepticons. We had no leads as to where they were. We checked DinoBotIsland. I never thought I'd meet the mechs for which the island was named after, and I must say… I hope to never go back again.

We went to the mines – Nothing – we checked in the sewers – Not one of the more pleasurable experiences – we checked everywhere in Detroit.

And we had just expanded it to the far corners of the Earth.

Bulkhead came driving into the plant. I had gotten to know the Bots much better over the course of the couple of weeks, and adjusted to their… antics.

The green goliath transformed, 'Report.' Said Prime.

He sighed, 'Nothing Boss Bot. The good news however, is that the Elite Guard are coming over to help.' The Elite Guard? Who were they?

Optimus' optics widened, 'All of the Elite Guard?' he asked cautiously. I got up from the cement couch and walked over.

Bulk hesitated, 'Yes…' was his answer. Optimus groaned.

'What? What's the Elite Guard?' I looked at the two mechs in front of me. They just noticed I was here and made eye contact.

'The Elite Guard is the Cybertronian army. They are severed into different divisions. Take one of their members. Jazz. He works for Special Operations. The jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm. They work directly under Sentinel Prime.' The last word was ground out between clenched denta. Bee had informed me about Cybertronian terms.

'And this Sentinel Prime is…' I waved one hand in the air.

'A fragging glitch head.' Was the course reply I got from the Doc bot as he stalked into the room.

'Uh… okay?' this was lost on me. Of course I've never met the guy.

'He hates organics,' offered Sari, as she skidded into the room on her skates. Bumblebee followed behind.

'Well, that clears up most of the introduction.' I breathed out. Now all I had to do was get to the main point at hand when meeting this "Human Hater".

'So any luck on the fore front?' I asked the two arrivers. They shook their heads.

'There are no signs of the 'Cons anywhere. It's like they just disappeared.' Replied Bumblebee. A thought struck me.

'Or they left.' I voiced aloud.

'What do you mean "Left"?' Ratchet snapped. I shrugged.

'Well… from what you've told me, Lockdown has a ship right?' they nodded, 'An intergalactic ship…' they got where I was going.

'How could we have been so stupid?' Bee face palmed, 'There's a reason we can't find them.'

'Well, there's only one thing we can do…' Optimus seemed far to happy, 'Redirect the Elite Guards course to try pinpoint Lockdowns ship, they return Prowl and get Megatron, and then they can go back to Cybertron.'

I cocked an eyebrow, 'You really don't like this Sentinel guy, do you?'

He smirked, 'No, no I don't.' Well, that was very blunt.

'Bulkhead, go to the communication controls and see if you can reach them.' Optimus ordered. He groaned, as he had to make another trip to Sumdac tower to get a full reading transmission to a moving ship.

I left the main room and went to Prowls sanctuary. There were still a few high grade bottles and beer cans around. I started cleaning.

I wonder what this Elite guard are like. If Sentinel Prime is enough to annoy Optimus, I'd hate to meet him.

I looked up at the tree. Either my eyes were deceiving me, or it was glowing. I went to it and placed a hand on its bark. My mind went blank…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I started another Fanfic, plus another was consuming my time. If this is crudely done, I am sorry I had writers block.


End file.
